Unknown Darkness!
by Dark Enzan
Summary: What happens when Dark Blues and Blues have to share the same body? And is Enzan ill? Or just a ghost? Why does Blues keep saying such cruel things to people!
1. Delirious, Right?

_**A/N**  
Hallo people! How's life?  
Ok, I can explain why this fanfic is so, ramble like… You see, I was young when I started it, but it's one of the rare fanfics, that I have thought all through_

_, well most of it._

_**THIS IS NOT SHONEN-AI! **That's a service I don't offer._

Unknown Darkness

_I looked into Enzan-Sama's eyes. They were full of fear. But yet I couldn't control my actions. _

"_Blues!" Enzan screamed. "You know you don't want to do this. You can fight it!"_

"_Enzan-Sama..." I whispered. "I-I can't."_

_Enzan grabbed me. "Yes you can! Please Blues! I know your still in there!"_

_That's the last I can remember... After that... Everything was blank..._

_I just hope Enzan-Sama gets well... Because this is my entire fault..._

I felt something pound on my chest. I opened my eyes, nothing but black.

I tried to say something. But I couldn't, so far... I was pretty clueless...

I tried to listen to see if I could hear any other sounds outside the P.E.T. So far... the answer... Was... No.

I tried to sigh even.. Nothing came out, I laid there for a moment.

As I shut my eyes. I heard something. I looked around, but of course... Nothing but black...

I laid there. Listening for the sound... When I heard it again... All it was... Was deep breathing... I could quite make who it was though... It mostly sounded like some one was deeply in pain... As I cleared out my throat I realized I could whisper now.

"Hello?" I cried out. Even though all that came out was a whisper-yell.

After a while of thinking I scanned my location. "DenTech Hospital? That can't be right..." I said to myself in a raspy voice.

"Hello?" I asked clearing my throat afterwards. But I didn't get an answer.

I pulled up a screen, I didn't see anything on the screen just more black, this caused me to wonder, was I in a trap? I couldn't see anything but myself.

Still laying down I looked down at myself, I wasn't normal... I was still Dark! I slowly stood up and caught my balance, but almost fell to my side but my hand fell onto something hard. but it only looked like more black. I looked at where my hand floated and sighed. I looked back at the screen and put my other hand on it, I looked at my hand, it was bleeding... But it didn't hurt. My hand twitched as if it were hurting but I felt no pain.

I looked back at the screen in hope that something would come up, after about five minutes of nothing, I saw bright blue eyes, glowing. I had no idea what they were they were just glowing and staring at me... And then they vanished.

I shuddered, "That was odd." I looked back at my bleeding hand and at my floating one, the both seemed different, but I couldn't make out why. I finally realized that my bleeding hand was still my Dark style, but the floating one was the normal me. I looked down at my legs, Again, The bad side was torn and the good side was fine.

I really wanted to find a mirror to see if my whole body was like this, but when I tried to walk, I was fine with my left side, but when I tried to walk with my right, I fell to the ground. He winced with pain and held my bad leg. I looked up at the screen again, the blue eyes came back, I still sat there, holding my leg. "Who are you?" I asked in my raspy voice.

The blue eyes turned to my leg, and then walked into the screen! the blue eyes followed, I could tell they were coming closer, and I noticed there was a figure beside me, it was dark black.. darker than normal but I continued to watch the eyes, they seemed familiar.

But they looked at the screen as the screen's lights turned on, I saw an empty room, as if a hospital room. The bed was neat as if no one was laying on it, I had no idea where I was, I looked at the Blue Eyes, They seemed scared as the light shined through the screen into the P.E.T the Blue eyes vanished again. I shook my head. "What was that?" I asked myself, speaking out loud again.

I looked back at the Screen and I saw Enzan on the bed, I jumped back landing on my bad arm, I winced with pain, "How come they hurt now? they didn't hurt earlier..." I thought to myself out loud again.

A smaller girl walked into the room, she put something over Enzan's mouth, and walked over to me.

I looked up at her, She was wearing a nurse uniform so I was guessing she was a nurse, I turned my head in shame, But looked back when I heard her voice, "Are you Mister Ijuin's NetNavi?" She asked me like I was some kind of king.

I nodded my head, slowly, for I was still confused.

She bowed her head and looked back at Enzan, "I'm Anetta... I'm Enzan's Nurse."

I nodded my head again, hoping she would get to why Enzan was in the bed.

She sighed, "He's not doing very well."

I looked at her and tilted my head a little, "W-What do you mean?"

She picked up the P.E.T, Bringing more light into the black room, which I found out was my own room. "He's been sleeping for about a week now.. You woke up, at least..."

I looked at her yes, they were brown, I looked at myself, "Why is he here?"

She looked away and then back, "You..."

My eyes widened to where I thought I could widen them no longer, "W-W-What?"

She looked at me, "You did this..."

I shook my head, "No... No I didn't. I can't-" I thought for a moment, I remembered something...

_"Blues! I know Your Still in there!"_

I looked at the girl again, She had orange hair down to her shoulders, "... How?"

The girl shrugged, "We don't know... We put you to sleep as well, to calm you down.. We noticed that you started turning into your normal self again... but Enzan..." She turned to him and moved so I could see him.

Enzan's hair was jet black, just like it was when he was about three, and his skin seemed almost blue it was so pale. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was only a little open. I noticed some blood falling from his mouth. I whimpered.

Anetta smiled, "We don't know what's going on.. but you may want to look at yourself..."

I nodded my head and turned the screen backwards, into a mirror, I noticed my helmet was off, I looked at myself, one side of me was lighter than the other. I noticed my straight long, silver hair on the light side had some sort of black hair underneath it, I glanced at the Darker side, my hair was pure dark gray, and it was spiky, long but spiky.. That wasn't normal. I looked at each eye, the light one was Blue... Which was odd because my eyes are normally Dark green, I looked over at the dark side, that eye was purple, but had some sort of red running around the pupil. I flipped the screen over and stared at Anetta again.

Anetta smiled, "See? We don't know what's going on."

I looked at Enzan's body, I blinked, my right eye started to hurt. I ignored it though.

Anetta looked back at me, "We called Yuuichiro Hikari to see if he could figure it out, he's supposed to be here in about five minutes."

I nodded, I knew who Dr.Hikari was, I wasn't that delirious.

Anetta looked at me, with her tilted head, "You okay?"

I nodded, A nod means yes this I know.. But mine was a lie, I wasn't fine, okay, great, awesome or any other excuse to be happy.. I was very unhappy to tell you the truth. Of course, What brother would be happy to see his younger brother, in a coma and it being all your own fault? I didn't know anyone.

I sighed, but then remembered, I looked into the room, with an empty bed... I felt my eyes widen, "Anetta-Chan?"

Anetta looked back, "Yes?"

I looked at her, I felt my right side twitch, but kept normal. "I remember seeing Blue glowing eyes... Before you got here, and there was nothing on the bed... But when you turned on the lights.. Enzan was there..."

Anetta laughed. "Oh, You poor thing. You must still be delirious!"

I frowned, I remembered it! I wasn't' being delirious... Or was I? I don't know anything anymore... Well so it seemed.

I must have really showed my frowning because, Anetta saw it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, devil." My eyes widened as I covered my mouth, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.

She looked at me, her emotion was a mix between terrified and angry and even a little of confused.

I was more confused that she was...

She sighed, "Was that just the Dark in you?"

I nodded, "I-I'm sorry ma'am... It just slipped out, I had no control... I-" She cut me of, "It's fine. I understand.. What's your name?" She asked.

I would have kicked myself if I could have, but I was way to sore, "Blues.exe"

Anetta smiled, "Nice to meet you Blues... "

I blinked, that voice.. That tone sounded familiar but I had no idea where it came from.

_How can all of this be happening to me???_


	2. Anonymous

_**A/N**  
Okay, now this is when it gets a little more, not so ramble like.  
I'm sorry if I have errors, I'm not the best speller in the world…  
If I don't get a lot of reviews, this is just going to lag here, and nothing will ever change. So, REVIEW PEOPLE!_

Chapter II

I opened my eyes, I guess I had fallen asleep again. I looked in the room, nothing was in there, not even Enzan.

"I knew it." I said out loud.

I turned around to go to the other side to the room, but the Blue glowing eyes startled me and I jumped back, "Ack." I sighed. "Who are you."

The Blue eyes didn't blink, I noticed it was more of a figure in front of me. The figure was skinny, as if it was sick, and was tall, not as tall as me but tall none-the-less.

I stared deep into his blue eyes, something wasn't right; his eyes seemed too familiar…

It clicked, if Enzan wasn't in the room, but this ghost was in my PET, than, the ghost must be Enzan? Correct?

I tried to touch this, ghost like, shadow. But my hand went threw.

The shadow hissed and pulled back.

I looked at my hand, blood dripped from it, but it wasn't my blood…

I stared at my hand for a while longer, than looked at the shadow, he was holding himself, shaking.

I walked up to him, "Enzan-sama?"

The shadow looked up, his eyes met mine, seeming solemn themselves.

The shadow blinked… He turned around real fast.

And just like that, in a blink of an eye, he lay there on the ground, dead? No…

I kneeled down, I flipped him over and noticed something weird on his backside.

There was a – what looked like – a mine, but it had different features.

"Like it?" A dark voice asked.

I jerked my head up and looked around this dark room, "who's there? Show yourself!" I ordered.

Now, I wasn't really expecting for this, Anonymous character to tell me who, or what, it was, but might as well order away then.

The character laughed again, "how about I don't?" it continued to laugh. "So, Blues, why did you leave?"

"Leave what?" I asked, not really remembering anything of my past, only pain and Enzan-sama.

"The Darkloid clan, you nitwit! Have you just forgotten everything?" The Anonymous character yelled, full of bitter, and hatred in it's voice.

I blinked, than smirked, "I'm sorry I haven't been at work, I'll get there as soon as I can, I have to finish off the extra weight." I felt my eyes widen.

Had I just said that?

No, was that the dark part of me planning to take over? No! It couldn't!


End file.
